Saturn (planet)
Saturn is the sixth-planet from the Sun, and is the calmest out of the all of them. He speaks in mostly a British-accent, and voiced by Cam Clarke. Since he is a major character in the series, he appeared in most episodes of the show, especially cameos. Personality Saturn is mostly wise and smart, but he can also get selfish or disappointed at times. He is very intelligent, but not as smart as his sibling Neptune though. However, he is known to have several anger-issues when it comes to an arguement, even with his calm-temper, unlike his red-sibling Mars (who has a short-temper). Saturn is sometimes sneaky, and has a forgetful-side. In Earth Hunt, Saturn somehow makes a "grin" after laughing at Earth a second-time.(The first laugh was before the jokes.) It maybe part of his forgetful-moments though. He still cares about his family in Solar System, and forgives his siblings. Appearance Like in reality, Saturn's whole body-structure is normally sandy-colored, but with a tan-mix. He has strong-winds (that often act as stripes) blander than those of Jupiter, and his most spectacular trait, the 7 massive-rings surrounding his equator (in which he moslty talks about them).However, the rings are not grey like they are in real-life, instead they are more of a dirty-brown with a white-streak in the center of them. In season 3, Saturn had brighter rings with more vibrant color in them, making them look mahongany-brown. Episode Relevance ''Small is Beautiful'' Saturn is his debut in Small is Beautiful. He is seen along with other planets, competing in the Super Planet Competition. When introduced, he hula-hooped with his rings. However, Dark Truder shrinks most of the other planets, while Saturn was next to shrink. He is later in a sack while being shoved with other planets, until he and his siblings helped Multo escape out of it. He then grows back to size, and agrees with the other planets to choose the winner of the competition as Pluto. ''Case of the Missing Rings'' During the events of what happened in this crime-spoofed episode, Saturn was the last to have his rings stolen by the main culprit Dark Truder, who plans to create his own headquarters by placing the rings on a machine, thinking they are made from a magical-property. The Zula Patrol sneak-up on an asteroid, spying on Saturn's rings, but Truder tricks them by pretending to offer a call from Venus, just so he would have time to capture the rings. Right after the Zuleans had been hoodwinked on, they find out the rings of Saturn were stolen. Saturn is later seen on a newspaper after the Zulean detectives solve the crime. ''Earth Hunt'' Saturn was a tritagonist who caused a problem to Earth along with Jupiter & Mercury. He first made fun of her, then the joking turns into a ruthless arguement, wanting to take Earth's spot for himself. When Saturn got into her spot, he thought his rings would look "fabulous"��. Then when Earth returned, he apologized her. He may have thought about the laughter & arguement, and then said the apology. ''The Ins and Outs of Planets'' Saturn reappeared in Ins and Outs of Planets as a major character once again. When the Zula Patrollers fly in their spaceship to him, Wizzy simply says "Hi" to him. Quotes "I'm ready."- Small is Beautiful "Hey, what's going on? I'm shrinking!"- Small is Beautiful "There must be some way out of here..!"- Small is Beautiful "My, my, testy aren't we...for such a soggy little-planet!"- Earth Hunt "True. But I think your spot is perfect for moi, not too warm, '''not too cold..."- Earth Hunt "I want it."- Earth Hunt "I deserve it more than you!"- Earth Hunt "My rings would look fabulous!"- Earth Hunt "Hey, look who's back!"- Earth Hunt "Hello? Who..? Hey Neptune, it's for you..!"- A Comet's Tail "I believe the official count is; if we do see Gorga, I'll be sure to give you a ring."- Dog Gone Gorga "My rings!"- Show of Force "Yes. Sorry we made fun of you, we weren't being good sports. Welcome back!"- Earth Hunt "Multo I never new you were such a great spiner." Bula's Spin Party "Tallyho! I win"-Moons Mayhem Trivia *Saturn is named after Saturnus, the Roman god of agriculture & harvest. *Although considered a gas giant, Saturn is not completely gaseous.- Wikipedia *The white streak in the center of Saturn's rings must be ice-material, while the brown rings could be mostly rock & dust. *Saturn is the first planet to only have the least amount of cameos in the series, the second being Jupiter. *He has the same voice actor along with Announcer,Bula, Multo, Pluto, and other additional voices. *Saturn could be one of the most sinister-characters in the series, since he wanted Earth's spot for himself, thinking he derserves it. This is only shown in Earth Hunt. *In A Comet's Tail, Saturn did not make his signature British-voice as Cam Clarke, instead he a voice similar to Jupiter's. *Saturn was the last planet to have his rings stolen by Dark Truder, and was the first time he was seen without his rings. *Saturn could be French besides his usual British voice, since in Earth Hunt he says the word "moi", which is French for "me". *In the early tralier of the show, Saturn's eyes were much closer to each-other like the other planets, his rings were brighter, and his body was lighter-colored rather than his usual tan body. Category:Planets